


edge

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Ashton, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Riding Crops, Sub Michael, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton edges michael until the small boy can't handle any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	edge

**Author's Note:**

> i tried posting this once and it fucked up so here we go again
> 
> this is really just kinky dom!ash and sub!mikey so enjoy lmao (it's p long i am proud)
> 
> (ps sorry for not posting in a million years i hope this makes up for it) (no one even cares that i disappeared lmao i'll just go)

“you just don’t fucking know how to behave, do you?” ashton growled, michael laying on the bed and trembling under ashton’s gaze. “one simple fucking rule, michael!”

“i-i’m sorry, sir,” michael whined, trying to kiss up to ashton and avoid too harsh of a punishment. he knew there was no use, and he’d end up enjoying whatever ashton does to discipline him anyway. 

he’d broken his only rule, after all. no touching himself. he’d just needed to come, needed to release, and ashton refused to touch him until later. michael had decided to take care of it himself, and now he had to face the consequences. 

michael started to shake harder, and he wasn’t sure if it was in excitement or fear. ashton crawled overtop michael, sucking lightly at the pale skin of his neck. “you know i have to punish you, right, baby boy?”

michael nodded, whimpering softly as ashton sunk his teeth into his collarbone. “yes, sir,” he said shakily, “i deserve to be punished, sir.”

“you’ve already come today, mikey. i think i’ll just play with you for a bit, yeah?” ashton asked teasingly, and michael felt like crying. he hated when ashton edged him, bringing him as close as possible to his orgasm and then pulling him back, repeated over and over. it was pure torture.

“please don’t, sir, i don’t wanna be edged today,” michael begged, but ashton chuckled dryly at his pleas. 

he gripped michael’s jaw in his hand, staring into his pale green eyes. “you don’t make the calls around here, slut. i’ll do whatever i want with you.” 

honestly, it was quite the opposite. ashton and michael were both in this bdsm relationship, but michael called the shots. they never did anything he was uncomfortable with. he had safewords and restrictions and boundaries, and ashton obeyed all of them. 

ashton was always harsh and cruel towards michael during scenes, but michael could opt out whenever he wanted to. sure, maybe he’d beg and plead for ashton to stop during play, but he didn’t really want to stop unless he used a safeword. it was just for pleasure, ashton knew that too. 

“i’m sorry, sir, you’re right. i’m your whore, punish me, please,” michael cried, ashton bringing his fingertips to michael’s soft cock. he was still recovering from his previous orgasm, but ashton wouldn’t give him a break unless he really needed it. 

“i’m gonna edge you for a while, okay? we’ll see if you deserve to come after that, baby boy.” ashton curled his fist around michael’s dick, slowly pumping his hand. michael moaned softly, his member quickly hardening in ashton’s grip. 

“please, sir, please,” michael begged quietly, “i’ll be good, sir, please.” he jerked his hips upward, ashton’s thumb catching at the head of his cock.

“stop begging, slut,” ashton growled, “that’ll get you nowhere. just fucking sit back and take what i give you, needy whore.”

michael whimpered softly, tears gathering in his eyes as ashton delicately ran his fingers over his still sensitive dick. he touched the thick vein running down the side, letting his thumb ghost over it. 

ashton’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration, michael trying desperately to mask his loud noises of pleasure. he wrapped his hand around michael, moving it up and down slowly and watching as the head disappeared and reappeared through his curled knuckles. 

michael’s hips shook, pre come dripping pathetically from the slit at his tip. he was already so desperate to come, but ashton had never been one to go easy on him. 

“please, sir,” michael pleaded, completely aware that it would do nothing for hi., “i want to come, sir.”

ashton pulled his hand away from michael’s cock, eyes darkening a shade. “don’t beg, slut. whores like you don’t deserve to get what they want.”

michael whined at the loss of ashton’s touch, and his hands began to tremble. “you’re right, sir. i’m sorry, sir.”

“about time you got something right,” ashton practically growled at michael, “now tell me, what are you?”

“a useless whore, only here for your pleasure,” michael said without hesitation. when ashton said nothing, he continued. “i don’t deserve to be here, i’m lucky you even want to use me. i’m worthless, unworthy of what you give me.”

“good boy. now roll over,” ashton commanded, and michael did as he was told. there was no use disobeying, he almost always got what he wanted in the end. 

ashton gripped michael’s hips, pulling the boy up onto all fours. michael couldn’t help but whine softly as he felt ashton’s breath ghost over his hole. “please, sir, please,” he whimpered, wiggling his hips in ashton’s face. 

“stop fucking begging, how many times do i have to tell you?” ashton snapped, “you don’t make decision, stupid whore.”

michael tried to ignore the burst of pleasure that shot through him at ashton’s harsh words, but he couldn’t help the extra bit of pre come that dripped from him. and, shit, he was fucked up, enjoying every insult that ashton threw at him.

ashton licked flatly over his hole before delving his tongue into michael, listening delightedly to the boy’s choked noise of pleasure. ashton continued to suck at michael until he was on the edge of his orgasm, and then he quickly pulled his mouth away. 

michael cried out at the abrupt loss of pleasure, and ashton could see how desperate he was by the way his hips trembled and cock bobbed helplessly. michael let out a choked sob, and ashton rolled him over onto his back. “fuck, sir, please let me come,” michael begged quietly. 

all at once there was a stinging in his cheek, and the loud sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the room. michael could feel where ashton’s handprint was forming on his face, and he began to cry. 

“what’s your color?” ashton asked, making sure that michael was still okay to continue on with their scene. ashton only enjoyed this if michael did too. 

“green!” michael cried, and ashton gently petted at his sweaty, messy hair. he pushed it out of michael’s eyes, carefully brushing his fingers over the skin where he’d slapped michael. 

“good boy, mikey, doing so well. i’m gonna get that toy you like, okay? the pink one, baby,” ashton hummed, “i think you deserve a treat, huh?”

ashton reached over and grabbed the light pink vibrator from his bed side drawer, turning it on and checking that the batteries were working. pre come kicked from michael’s cock at the loud vibrating sound that filled the room. 

“eager, mikey?” ashton teased, catching the sticky substance with his thumb and bringing it up to michael’s mouth. the small boy sucked it off his skin, cringing inwardly at the taste of himself. ashton patted at michael’s hair in praise, bringing the toy to press against michael’s entrance. 

michael lifted his hips off the bed slightly, and ashton pushed the vibrator in as far as he possibly could. michael groaned softly, and ashton flicked the switch on the toy. it began to vibrate strongly inside michael, and his thighs trembled as tears gathered in his eyes. 

“feel good, baby boy? you want to come?” ashton growled, and michael nodded frantically in response because, fuck, he didn’t know how much more he could take without at least one orgasm. 

the head of his cock was red and swollen, his hips trembling as he looked up at ashton pleadingly. “yes, sir,” he said shakily, “please, sir, may i?”

ashton smirked evilly before denying michael’s request, and the small boy whimpered under his breath. ashton kept guiding the toy in and out of him, it vibrating strongly all the while. michael’s stomach finally began to clench, cock twitching as his orgasm crept up, but ashton quickly shut off the toy. 

michael let out a choked sob as the immense pleasure left his body, his cock aching for release. out of pure instinct, michael’s right hand flew down to send himself over the edge. 

quick to react, ashton clutched michael’s wrists in one hand, using the other to harshly grip michael’s chin. he dug his nail into michael’s bottom lip, surely breaking the skin with the pressure he was putting down. 

when he pulled away, michael was whining as blood trailed down off his now busted lip. “what’s your color?” ashton gritted out, making sure that michael was comfortable to continue with the blood on his mouth. 

michael carefully licked his lips, blood catching on his tongue and filling him with it’s metallic taste. “green,” he mumbled softly, wiping his mouth and panting quietly. 

ashton nodded gruffly. “don’t you dare try that shit again, useless whore. you will take what i give you, nothing more, got it?”

michael nodded, whimpering at ashton’s harsh words as his cock twitched painfully. his hips shook, bucking up and searching desperately for friction that they wouldn’t find. ashton gripped michael’s cock, tugging and twisting his wrist. michael tried to keep in his orgasm, to behave, but it had become too much. 

with a strangled scream, michael’s cock twitched and ashton quickly removed his touch. michael sobbed loudly, feeling no relief as ashton effectively ruined his orgasm. come dripped pathetically from his tip, and ashton clicked his tongue disapprovingly. 

“now look at what you’ve done, my boy. ruined everything for yourself, haven’t you?” he tsked, michael nodding dazedly and ashton shook his head pityingly at him. 

“guess we just have to start all over again, huh?” ashton wrapped his hand around michael extremely sensitive cock, the younger boy crying out in pain. 

“please, sir, no more,” he begged, his eyes wide and filled with tears, “i can’t do it, sir.”

ashton began to slowly move his hand up and down michael’s shaft, watching his writhe and squirm. “you know your safeword, mikey, use it if you feel the need.”

michael threw his head back with a groan, ashton moving down to eye level with michael’s member. he watched the small boy’s expression carefully as he took the head into his mouth suckling softly. michael bit his bottom lip, muffling the sounds that threatened to escape him. 

“oh my god, ashton,” michael whined, and the honey blonde was quick to sit up with fire in his eyes. 

before michael had time to react, ashton reared back a hand and slapped michael’s cheek as hard as he could. “what do you address me as, michael?” he roared. 

“i’m sorry, sir,” michael sobbed, a burning pain spreading throughout his entire face, “it won’t happen again, sir, i swear.”

“shut the fuck up,” ashton hissed, “you can’t even follow simple fucking rules, whore. you deserve to be punished.”

michael whined as ashton crawled off the bed, digging around in his drawer for something. when he turned around, michael’s eyes widened at what he’d gotten. in his hand ashton held a riding crop, the leather bit at the end dyed light pink. the rest was colored a dark black, and ashton smirked at michael’s wide eyes. 

the riding crop was only used in extreme situations, only when ashton felt michael really deserved it. michael was always left in pain for days, with a constant reminder that he belonged to ashton. 

“roll over, little slut. i’ll teach you to follow my rules,” ashton growled. michael turned over onto his tummy, practically shaking as ashton ran his fingertips over the bare skin of his bum. 

“s-sir, please,” michael cried, and ashton chuckled lowly. he gripped michael’s ass, kneeling next to him on the bed. ashton delicately ran the leather over michael’s skin, the small boy whimpering softly in anticipation. 

ashton quickly lifted the riding crop and smacked michael sharply, making his breath catch in his throat. he gritted his teeth as he waited for another hit, aware that ashton would hit him much harder than that.

so with a gentle kiss to michael’s shoulder, ashton brought down the riding crop as hard as he possibly could. michael screamed, and he could already feel a mark forming on his ass. he sobbed loudly as ashton blew cold air onto his burning skin, and he tried to muffle his pained noises in a pillow. 

“good boy, mikey,” ashton praised, keeping michael comfortable so he could handle the pain with more ease. “how about, say, four more?”

michael whimpered softly, gripping ashton’s shirt in his tiny hands. “please, sir, no more. i’ll be good, sir, i swear.”

“what’s your color?” ashton asked, trailing the pink leather over michael’s inflamed skin. michael knew what he was hinting at. if he ever wanted to stop or skin a particular activity, his color would be yellow. but he really didn’t want to opt out at the moment. 

“green, sir,” he replied, biting down gently on a pillow. he began to wiggle his hips, trying to push ashton to continue on with their scene. 

ashton seemed a bit taken aback by michael’s response, but he nodded anyway. michael took a deep breath as ashton raised the riding crop, and he smacked michael once more with the leather. 

michael cried out in pain, but ashton was quick to press soothing kisses to his neck and shoulders. and, fuck, he really couldn’t handle anymore. “shh, it’s okay, baby boy,” ashton mumbled against michael’s pale skin. 

“no more, sir, i’m sorry,” michael sobbed, “yellow, sir, yellow.”

ashton carelessly tossed the riding crop aside, pulling michael into his arms. he rocked the crying boy back and forth, kissing away his tears and making him feel loved. “no more today, okay, baby? done with the scene, gonna take care of you now, mikey,” he whispered. 

michael nodded, wiping away his tears and keening up into ashton’s gentle touch. “wanna go to sleep, lovely?” ashton offered.

“gonna put some clothes on first,” michael said quietly, crawling off the bed and tugging on a pair of boxers. ashton got off the bed as well, pulling down his skinny jeans and kicking them off before giving michael his shirt to sleep in. 

michael pulled the shirt over his head, breathing in the sweet scent of ashton. he crawled back under the blankets, pulling them up to his chin and waiting for ashton to join him. only a few moments later and ashton laid down next to michael, the small boy curling up into his side. 

“you were so good today, mikey,” ashton mumbled, running his fingers through the boy’s hair and kissing his forehead. michael hummed softly, wrapping his arms around ashton’s torso. 

“i love you, ashy,” he mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes and tangling his legs with ashton’s comfortably. he kissed the corner of ashton’s mouth before letting his eyes flutter closed, sleep quickly welcoming him.

“i love you more, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave requests in the comments!


End file.
